Normie Liquor Helps Sometime
by bunnyrabbits.123
Summary: when you don't have enough courage, sometimes normie liquor will help you get some.


Andy. That sexy exotic beat had been on her mind since they left Skull Island. Frankie just couldn't forget him, so when Clawdeen offered him to join them on their journey back, she was more than electrified. On the way back she was his own personal stalker, in concealment of course and Andy was hers, too. Andy couldn't get enough of this ghoul, she was monsterific. Andy felt something for her, something unfamiliar. It might just be lust, he reasoned with himself, after all it's that time of the year again, mating season. Most people and monsters didn't realize that if a monster was some animal or beast, they have heat. It lasts from March-May, or springtime. Oh yes, it was definitely around that time, Andy had decided. But back to present time.

It has been 1 month since fate changed their lives and made their boat crash, and for Frankie it was bolt-ageous! Her and her ghoul-friends had been planning another freaky fabulous dance for monster high. It was going to be off the fang, as Draculaura would quote. It was going to be at the graveyard on a full moon night. Today was the day, Frankie thought as she picked out a short and tight black and light bluish green dress, it ended on her mid-thigh and hugged her curves, showing off her womanly figure. Frankie had cut her hair short again, like when she met Andy and painted her nails black. She texted Draculaura saying she was ready. 5 minutes later, she was pulled into Frankie's driveway and headed to the dance.

Andy was going. He had to, he made a promise to Frankie and it was his first dance, like she would let him miss it. But to be honest, he was nervous. What if he went beast on them? Frankie promised him that she would stay with him the entire time, but what if some guy asked her to dance, would she? Andy quickly shook his head from these thoughts and continued his way to school. Since he got to society, Frankie helped him have a place to stay, then she helped him find an apartment in the creepy hallows apartment complex, for monsters only. Andy finally arrived at the dance, and just when Frankie and Draculaura pulled up. Andy watched as Frankie hopped out the car, and he couldn't deny how incredibly sexy she looked in her dress. Andy felt something in him, he….he felt….aroused. Andy still wasn't use to this feeling, a feeling he never got on the island. But nonetheless, he welcomed this feeling, which would surface every time he saw Frankie, especially at fear-leading practice. Andy shook his head for the umpteenth time today and continued to the graveyard. When he arrived Frankie jumped him. She hugged him and smiled, saying how much fun they'll have together. They had danced to the most howling music ever, and saw her other monster high friends. But apparently some smart ass monster decided to bring normie alcohol. It was alright at first then it was a blur for Frankie, she felt so loose that one of her stiches would come undone. She dragged Andy out to the dance floor again but this time, she danced more….sensual. She would grind and gyrate on Andy, who felt himself become more aroused. They were having a blast. Until Draculaura started seven minutes in heaven, a game she learned about from watching a normie movie. They sat in a circle and spin a goblet cup. First it was Clawdeen and Heath.

"Come her hothead." She howled and pulled him behind a tree. When they came back, heath was on fire for the rest of the game. Then it was Frankie and Andy, both blushed as they went behind a tree. Frankie was the first to kiss, but Andy kissed back passionately. Frankie, being a drunken monster, stroked his manhood, which was making a large tent in his pants. Andy growled at this. Andy groped her breast, making Frankie spark up and kiss harder. Frankie pulled away, breathing heavily, with lust evident in her eyes.

"I love you Andy. I want you to know that."

"I love you too, Frankie, you're one cool ghoul." Andy said as he planted kisses on her neck, the sucking and biting her, leaving hickeys in their place. Frankie moaned and felt the electricity in her become charged more." Why don't we head to my place." Andy murmured in her ear and he nibbled on her. He felt himself become harder and mating season made him a horny beast. He thanked the heavens when she nodded her head. They straightened out their clothes and headed back to the others.

"Hey guys it's been like 10 minutes, you animals." Heath said, winking at Frankie, who blushed. "I bet I know what you guys were doing, or should I say about to do, hmm?" Heath chuckled at them.

"Frankie, what are those things on your neck?" Draculaura asked her best friend. Cleo whispered in her ear, and then Draculaura had a shocked face. "Oh my fangs! Andy, don't get my friend pregnant, ok?" Draculaura pointed her small finger in Andy's chest. Andy nodded and grabbed Frankie's hand. They said bye, and walked off. On the way home, Andy gave her kisses on her neck and pulled her in close to him, making sure she felt his arousal for her. That action made Frankie pull on him to his apartment faster, the young ghoul anxious for tonight. It didn't take long for them to arrive, but it took some time to get the keys since Frankie decided to tease him in the hallway, making him distracted from the task at hand. Finally, he had unlocked the door, which made Frankie jump him, making him fall into the apartment. Frankie wasted no time as she directly stoked his hard cock. Andy grunted at her actions. He should tell her.

"Frankie, I should tell you it's about that time of the year again." Frankie stopped her stroking and looked up at him, but she didn't stop pleasuring his neck and collarbone. "Since I am a beast, I have heat like a regular animal. So if you want to do this, you might pass out when I'm done with you." Andy said as his breathing increased.

"I still want you; in fact I want you more. The fact of being with you, while you're in heat, makes I wet." Frankie said as she rid him of his shirt, she stared at his chiseled purple chest and abs. she rubbed his abs, loving the feeling of physical contact. Andy groaned at this, feeling his inner beast stir inside. With one slice, her dress was on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I like that dress too. Really aroused me." Andy said as he fucked her with his eyes. Her breast weren't large nor small, perfect for her. And her taut flat stomach made his mouth salivate. Andy touched her breast and heard Frankie moan and whimper because of a single touch. He massaged her breast in his hand and flicked her nipple on the other. Frankie loved the feeling of his hands on her body and vocally expressed her pleasure for this. She grabbed his jaw and slammed his lips on hers. The kiss was sloppy and wet, but very heated. Frankie mewled during the kiss and snuck her hand in his pants, feeling his arousal. Andy growled at this and kissed her breast. He started wetting her nipple with his tongue, feeling them hardened at his actions. He switched to the twin breast and did the same with the other. When he finished he raised his head to find Frankie breathing hard and trying to pull down his pants. When she did, she gasped. Like the rest of him it was purple, that didn't bother her, it was how large he was. She questioned if it would all fit in her. Curiosity got the best of her as she touched it. It was hard, she mentally noted. She held it in her hand and stroked it, watching Andy's face. She smirked when he growled, loving the feel of her hands touching him there with no clothing restrictions. His eyes snapped open when he felt something wet touching him there. He looked down and found Frankie on her knees giving him a blowjob. Frankie moved like an expert, bobbing her head on gripping his balls. Andy gripped her hair roughly and pushed himself harder into her wet cavern. Frankie responded by sucking on him harder. She moved her tongue all over his meat, and then hummed very hard, making his cock vibrate in her mouth. She felt him pull on her hair harder and liked him being rough with her. She heard Andy roar loudly, probably waking up some monster. With on last pull of her hair, Andy had came hard in her mouth. He watched as Frankie drunk every drop of him. He pulled out of her mouth and when he saw he had another load come out of his cock, it landed on Frankie's chest. He felt himself harden more when he watch Frankie clean herself with her fingers and put it in her mouth. When she finished, she looked up at him and smirked. "I think I have a new favorite drink." Frankie said huskily. Andy smirked and pulled her up on her feet. He sat her down on the couch and put his face between her legs. Frankie's eyes went wide when he spoke.

"Your turn, sweetheart." And with that said Andy dove into her wet pussy. He nipped at the bundle of nerves and used his tongue to taste her love juices. Frankie was quick to grab onto his purple locks and pushed his head in further. Andy quickly stuck his tongue into her wet channel. She moaned at his actions and gripped his hair harder. He ate her out. He loved the taste of her that was electrifying. He then put in a single digit and pumped his finger inside of her. Her walls were tight around him and he watched in amazement as her spasm and move from this assault. He added another finger and bit on her clit, adding more pleasure. Frankie's response to it was more hair pulling and screaming. "Yes, yes, please. Oh ghoul! Yes, faster. Please Andy more!" Andy obeyed as he went faster; bring her so close to the edge. He pinched her clit hard, and Frankie saw a bright white light and screamed. It was followed with heavy breathing. During her aftermath, Andy entered her. His cock was engulfed in heat and wetness. Frankie moaned and bucked her hips. Frankie was a virgin but had lost her hymen during fear-leading practice, so she felt no pain. Andy was trying to be gentle with her, but his inner beast along with Frankie's encouragement had him banging Frankie's body hard. Frankie liked it rough apparently, because she kept on moaning for him to go harder. Andy's inner beast had broken out and in no time, he had Frankie cumming hard on his cock. But he wouldn't stop; he kept on going, harder and deeper than the last. Frankie met his thrust and he went deeper. "yes Andy! Yes, come on I'm so close. I need this! I need more! Don't stop Andy! ANDY, ANDY, ANDY! OH GHOUL, OH GHOUL! PLEASE YES!" Frankie screamed and moaned out his name. When he hit her womb, it was over for her. She screamed and hollered out her pleasure and his name multiple times as she climaxed her most powerful. Andy had yet to cum and continued pounding into her hole. When he felt himself hit her womb and heard her scream out his name he went in harder. Frankie was getting tired and her vision stated to blur. She fought to stay awake, at least until Andy came. Until then she continued to orgasm. It was a total of 10 or 11, she had lost count. Frankie's voice was becoming hoarse, but she couldn't stop moaning and screaming out his name. Andy was about to cum and went harder than before.

"Frankie…. I'm about to….."Andy grunted to his lover. Then he finally came hard into her tight vagina, loads of his baby batter filling her to the brink. Frankie felt him cum, and she came with him, milking his cock hard, making sure to get every last drop of his essence. Andy pulled out of her and scoped her up into his arms and headed to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he, on the other side. Andy pulled Frankie into his chest and wrapped his muscular arms around her body. Andy kissed her forehead and the two monsters laid in silence and darkness. Frankie was first to speak. "I am going to be sore for 3 days."

"Sorry love, but I warned you it was mating season for me."

"I didn't know you were such an animal. I was about to pass out you know, but the fact you made me that tired was really monsterific and turned me on."

"You handled it nicely I saw. And you seemed to enjoy my inner beast or at least you 14 orgasms made me think you did."

"14?"

"You didn't know?"

"I had lost count." Andy chuckled at this and kissed her neck softly. "Ghoul, you can't wait until morning to fuck me?" she asked as he cupped her breast. And mumbled a quiet "mating season," and continued. "Tell you what; you can fuck me again if you go a little gentler."

"I thought you liked it rough princess." Andy asked.

"I do, I think if you go rough again I won't walk for weeks." Frankie said as Andy reentered her.

"You know I love you right?"

"If I didn't know I wouldn't even be here. I love you too." Frankie moaned as he pumped his cock into her. This time, Andy spent more time worshiping her body. He touched her and kissed her more. It didn't take long for Frankie to cum; she was still sensitive from round one. Frankie met his hips lazily and felt her eyelids close and that was that.

* * *

When Frankie opened her eyes she noticed how she was at Andy's apartment, naked in Andy's bed, who was naked too. Her head was pounding from the alcohol from yesterday. Frankie felt an electrical feeling and came. She looked down and noticed how Andy, even though he was asleep, was still having sex with her. Frankie moaned out his name from the pleasure he gave her. It wasn't long 'til Andy had awoken his dream to find it a reality. He saw how Frankie was moaning his name softly so he thrusted a little faster. Soon they had both came and Andy had pull out his finally limp and spent cock. Andy looked into Frankie's eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Were we having sex the entire night?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, and it was amazing. I love you." Andy whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." Frankie whispered back. "You are too horny though. I mean, seriously, the entire night, even when we were asleep. Do you know how much of your baby batter I could have in me? And then I see some coming out of my vagina, ghoul, you amaze me. And really turn me on." Frankie ranted on. The two spent the rest of the morning cuddling and talking about everything and nothing; until Frankie got a call on her Icoffin-5.

"Hello?"

"Damn ghoul, he wore you out. But then again it is mating season."

"Draculaura, how do you know about mating season?"

"Why do you think Clawd never pounces on any other girl at school during this time?" Draculaura giggles like the schoolghoul she is and hangs up. Frankie throws her phone and snuggles into Andy's chest.

"So…..Round 3 later?" Andy asks.

* * *

review please!


End file.
